


Je t'envoie ces fleurs

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Depuis les débuts des JYJ, suite à leur séparation avec les TVXQ, Jaejoong reçoit régulièrement des bouquets de lys blancs de la part d'un admirateur secret dont les mots de soutien le touchent profondément.





	Je t'envoie ces fleurs

            Les JYJ rentraient de l’avant première de _Jackal is Coming_ , et Jaejoong avait prévu une soirée en petit comité dans son appartement, entouré de ses plus proches amis pour célébrer l’événement. En réalité, il leur suffisait juste d’attendre Hyunjoong uniquement. Junsu et Yoochun n’hésitèrent pas à dire à leur ami ce qu’ils avaient pensé de son film, en bien ou en moins bien, tout en restant dans une ambiance chaleureuse autour de quelques verres de vin. Hyunjoong arriva enfin, caressant les chats au passage, un bouquet de fleurs blanches dans les bras. Le bouquet était immense et composé exclusivement de lys. Jaejoong s’émerveilla à la vue du cadeau, se levant précipitamment pour le recevoir.

— On a donné ceci au gardien à ton intention, dit le leader des SS501 dans un grand sourire. Il a l’impression qu’ils sont de plus en plus grands, les bouquets qu’on t’envoie.

— Merci ! s’exclama Jaejoong en prenant délicatement les fleurs. Je n’ai pas vu le gardien en arrivant.

 

Il retrouva sa place sur son fauteuil et respira le léger parfum des lys. Son visage était illuminé par un large sourire et il demeurait silencieux sous les yeux de ses amis qui ne firent aucun commentaire. Il mit un petit moment avant de remarquer qu’il y avait une carte entre deux tiges.

— Te dira-t-il qui il est cette fois ? demanda Junsu avec amusement.

— Je ne sais pas.

 

Cela faisait trois ans qu’il recevait régulièrement des lys blancs de la part d’une seule et même personne dont il ignorait l’identité. Grâce aux cartes qu’il laissait, Jaejoong savait seulement que c’était un homme, un admirateur de son travail, qui n’avait jamais cessé de l’encourager. A chaque sortie de single, d’album, de drama, ou n’importe quel évènement auquel participait Jaejoong, il était là, du moins il recevait un bouquet de lys. Il ne l’avait jamais vu, ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il s’était attaché à ces marques d’attention.

 _— Jaejoong-sshi_ , lut-il. _Mes plus sincères félicitations pour votre premier film, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le voir. J’espère que ça vous ouvrira des portes pour un premier rôle dans un drama. Je ne suis peut-être pas objectif en disant que je vous ai aimé dans votre film mais c’est sincère. Merci encore pour tout le bonheur que vous offrez à vos fans, il me tarde maintenant d’écouter de nouvelles chansons de vous ou de votre groupe. Bien à vous, votre admirateur._

 

Jaejoong soupira longuement, continuant de regarder la carte avec affection. Combien de fois en avait-il reçu de ces bouquets et de ces cartes ? Cela avait le mérite de le toucher. Il n’avait jamais eu jusqu’ici des relations privilégiées avec ses fans, et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. Il n’eut pas d’autre bouquet pendant quelques semaines, mais c’était tout à fait normal. Il était très occupé par ses projets, par les bouleversements dans sa vie personnelle et professionnelle, il savait que l’année 2013 allait débuter en grandes pompes, et il s’y préparait.

Tandis que Yoochun était occupé à tourner un nouveau drama et que Junsu partait pour un concert en Allemagne, une page s’était tournée dans la carrière des JYJ. C’en était fini du procès. Jaejoong était à la fois soulagé et attristé. Ce n’était qu’une formalité, rien n’allait forcément changer.

— A quoi tu penses ? demanda Hyunjoong en levant le nez de son livre un soir où il s’était amicalement invité chez son ami.

— Au concept de mon album, répondit Jaejoong sans quitter ses notes des yeux.

— Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne parlais pas de tes projets.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— Tu crois que tu peux renouer contact avec…

— Ce n’est pas à moi d’en décider, coupa le jeune homme, agacé. Il vaut mieux ne rien changer.

 

Hyunjoong n’insista pas.

— Tu veux quelque chose en particulier pour ton anniversaire ? fit-il pour changer de sujet.

 

Jaejoong leva la tête, pensif. Au même moment, on sonna à la porte. Le chanteur fut surpris de faire face à un livreur qui lui présentait un immense bouquet de lys blancs. Il ne s’attendait pas à en recevoir et il comprit pour quelle occasion il était là.

 

            _Jaejoong-sshi, je me permets de vous écrire après avoir entendu la nouvelle et tiens à vous témoigner mon soutien quant aux nouvelles concernant votre contentieux avec votre ancienne agence. Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin libre et j’espère pouvoir vous voir plus souvent grâce à cela. Quel que soit le chemin que vous suivez je vous soutiendrai. Permettez-moi d’avoir de tels mots, mais il ne reste plus qu’aux deux partis à avancer dans la direction qu’ils ont choisi, et qui sait, ce n’est pas impossible que les chemins reviennent à se croiser un jour. Pensez d’abord à vous, vous parviendrez à atteindre vos buts. Je vous souhaite le meilleur, et continuez à vous accrocher. Bien à vous, votre admirateur._

 

            C’était vraiment une note touchante, cependant Jaejoong ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il sous-entendait des choses vraiment très personnelles, et s’il ne s’agissait pas d’une correspondance datant de trois ans, il pourrait se sentir mal à l’aise face à tant d’audace de la part d’un fan anonyme.

— J’ai l’impression qui se permet de plus en plus de s’adresser à toi de façon plus familière, commenta Hyunjoong en regardant la carte d’un air suspicieux.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, se contentant de ranger la carte dans sa poche, pensif, et tenant le bouquet comme s’il voulait absolument s’agripper à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. Il ne comprenant pas les sentiments qui explosaient dans sa poitrine, un mélange de surprise, d’affection et de crainte. Il espérait que son ami n’entende pas les battements précipités de son cœur. Alors il attendit encore des semaines, car il savait qu’il aurait un autre bouquet après l’annonce de la sortie de son album solo. Mais il ne reçut rien lors de l’annonce, ni lors de la sortie des teasers. Pas un mot. C’en était presque douloureux tellement il attendait le soutien de cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pas. Depuis quand était-il devenu dépendant des lys ?

 

 _Why didn’t come my way?_  
N’est-il pas trop tard ?  
Dans mon silence, ma distance,  
Aux carrefours étroits, tu m’as donné des ailes,  
Tu m’as montré le chemin pour le paradis.

Kim Jaejoong – _ONE KISS_

 

Il n’eut pas à attendre plus longtemps. L’admirateur inconnu sortit de son silence après la sortie de _ONE KISS_ en avant première. Seul dans son appartement, Jaejoong se retrouva emmitouflé dans une couverture, sur son canapé, bien au chaud, le bouquet déjà mis en évidence sur la table du salon. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de lire cette lettre qu’il attendait tant.

 

_Jaejoong-sshi, j’ai attendu avec impatience l’annonce d’un album solo et quelle ne fut pas ma joie lorsque la nouvelle est parvenue à mes oreilles. Je ne pourrais vous exprimer mes sentiments quant à votre chanson. Je ne sais pas si ce sont vos mots ou votre voix qui m’a fait pleurer à son écoute, ou bien le mélange des deux, ou encore cette chanson a-t-elle fait ressortir en moi quelque chose de bien trop personnel. Mais Jaejoong-sshi, à qui donc vous vous adressez dans cette chanson qui montre l’étendue de votre perfection vocale ? Peut-être que je m’emballe, mais cette chanson me parle, et je veux croire qu’elle s’adresse à moi. Ne prenez pas cette remarque comme étant les mots d’un fan déséquilibré pensant avoir une relation privilégiée avec vous, mais plutôt pensez que cette chanson parle vraiment à quelqu’un, et je l’ai entendue. Bien à vous, votre admirateur._

 

            Que voulait-il dire par là ? Malgré ses explications approximatives, ces mots étaient un peu inquiétants et Jaejoong avait suffisamment d’expérience avec des fans qui se permettaient d’aller beaucoup trop loin pour se méfier d’une phrase telle que « je veux croire qu’elle s’adresse à moi ». Il n’avait pas encore osé aller aussi loin jusqu’à maintenant dans les cartes qu’il laissait avec ses bouquets. Pour une fois, Jaejoong n’allait pas montrer celle-ci à Junsu et Yoochun. Il savait que ça les inquièterait plus que lui-même. Il s’était trop attaché à ces marques d’attention. Cet admirateur tenait à son anonymat au point d’envoyer des messages imprimés et non manuscrits, et avait apposé sa signature avec la fleur de lys. Jaejoong ne savait pas exactement si ces fleurs avaient une signification particulière, lui-même n’ayant jamais évoqué un quelconque attachement aux lys dans une interview. Ces fleurs avaient-elles un message caché ? Il avait posé la question à un fleuriste qui avait répondu qu’en général le lys blanc, dans le langage des fleurs, caractérisait la pureté mais que dans des cas plus rares, tout de même répertoriés, cela signifiait aussi la mort. A la lecture des mots laissés avec ces bouquets, Jaejoong osait croire que cet admirateur l’associait à la pureté mais pouvait-il en être absolument sûr ? L’ambigüité du langage floral revint dans son esprit avec cette dernière carte. Il n’avait pourtant pas l’air de quelqu’un de dérangé si l’on se fiait au caractère littéraire de son écriture mais c’était plus prudent de se méfier de ce genre de tournure. Jaejoong était en proie à une affreuse indécision car cela faisait trois ans qu’il recevait régulièrement ces bouquets et que ces mots avaient contribué à le soutenir dans sa carrière. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance en quelque chose à laquelle il avait cru pendant des années.

            Alors quand l’album fut entièrement disponible avec la sortie du clip de _MINE_ , Jaejoong avait une certaine appréhension en recevant l’inévitable bouquet de lys. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Il posa les fleurs sur son oreiller et commença à lire la carte.

           

            _Jaejoong-sshi, après mûre réflexion je me rends compte que mon dernier message ait pu vous choquer. Sur le moment j’ai oublié que je parlais à un artiste que j’admire et qui ne me connait pas et non pas à un ami que je n’ai pas vu de longue date. C’était un effet secondaire de cette chanson. Par conséquent je m’excuse de cet excès de zèle de ma part. Vous revoilà avec MINE et son clip qui m’a profondément plu, autant musicalement que visuellement. Tant de symboles et tant d’émotion dans cette voix ont fini par me convaincre que vous incarnez réellement un ange ayant quitté son paradis pour illuminer notre monde. Pour cela, je vous en remercie. Et je vous en veux presque de n’avoir que cinq chansons dans cet album qui est une merveille. Je ne m’avancerai plus à vous exposer ce que je ressens à l’écoute de vos chansons mais sachez que vous avez su combler et attendrir mon cœur. Encore merci, et je vous souhaite le plus grand succès possible. Bien à vous, votre admirateur._

 

            Jaejoong s’affala sur son lit en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Il tomberait presque amoureux à en croire son sourire étiré jusqu’aux oreilles. Il lui semblait vraiment connaître cet homme, et bien qu’il respecte son anonymat il brûlait de savoir qui il était, qui se cachait derrière ces fleurs et ces messages.

— Qui es-tu ? dit-il à haute voix. Comment puis-je te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

 

Il trouva la solution à ce problème quelques jours plus tard lors d’une interview pour un magazine lorsque la journaliste lui posa une question orientée sur ses fans.

 

**Q : Entretenez-vous une relation particulière avec vos fans qui vous sont fidèles depuis tout ce temps malgré les épreuves ?**

            **Jaejoong :** _En général non, mais je pense à quelqu’un en particulier que je veux enfin pouvoir remercier ouvertement. Il y a bien un fan qui me montre régulièrement son soutien et jusqu’ici je n’avais pas les moyens de lui dire merci. Je ne sais pas s’il se rend compte combien son soutien est important pour moi, alors je tiens simplement à lui dire merci pour toutes ses marques d’attention et ses mots qui contribuent à me donner plus confiance en ce que je fais._

 

            La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le lendemain de la parution de l’article, Jaejoong reçut un nouveau bouquet.

 

_Jaejoong-sshi, merci pour le message à mon intention mais je n’ai pas la prétention d’attendre de votre part des réponses à mes messages. Continuer de vous voir briller me suffit amplement. Bien à vous, votre admirateur._

 

            Il se mit à rire de bon cœur en rougissant. Le message était court et direct. Il chantonna joyeusement en posant les fleurs dans un vase dans sa cuisine. Ces temps-ci son appartement était rempli de lys blancs. Il ne put s’empêcher d’en parler à Yoochun et Junsu un soir lorsqu’ils avaient pu enfin se réunir tous les trois malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés. Evidemment, ils ne partageaient pas la même appréciation sur la situation.

— Fais attention à ce genre de fan, Jaejoong, dit Yoochun. Tu ne le connais pas réellement et lui il s’adresse à toi de manière trop familière.

— Au début, quand ses messages étaient plus conformes à ce que doivent ressembler des messages de soutien de la part d’un simple admirateur, c’était adorable, normal. Ça commence à devenir flippant, ajouta Junsu qui avait vraiment l’air inquiet. Il parle comme s’il te connaissait personnellement alors que toi tu ignores complètement son identité.

— En attendant, depuis trois ans, il n’a jamais rien tenté de plus pour m’approcher, se défendit Jaejoong.

— Je sais, mais compte tenu de notre vécu je te conseille de te méfier quand même.

 

Jaejoong savait tout cela, et peut-être faudrait-il que cela cesse tout simplement, mais si la démarche de cet admirateur était tout simplement sincère, voire même trop sincère, ce serait dommage de gâcher quelque chose qui l’avait rendu si heureux pendant trois ans.

Son anniversaire approchait, et il savait qu’il allait recevoir un autre bouquet. Cet homme n’avait jamais oublié de le lui fêter. Ce jour-là il devait retrouver Hong Suk Cheon chez lui. Ce-dernier lui avait prévu une soirée en toute légèreté à Itaewon alors il n’avait pas envie de penser au mauvais côté de cette histoire. Bien sûr il avait déjà évoqué le sujet des lys à son hyung, il fallait maintenant lui parler des nouvelles informations qui rendaient cette correspondance florale ambigüe, et pas vraiment dans le bon sens.

— Tu fais comme tu le sens, répondit Suk Cheon en lui servant un verre de soju. Après tout ça se passait bien jusqu’ici. Peut-être qu’il se sent plus libre de te parler de manière plus sincère.

— Peut-être, murmura Jaejoong, songeur.

— Je trouve qu’il n’y a pas lieu de s’inquiéter pour ça. Ce soir, c’est ta fête ! Et bientôt, ton fanmeeting tant attendu !

 

 _Je vis dans le souvenir d’être tombé amoureux,_  
Même la douleur précieuse reste dans mon souvenir  
Je m’accroche à toi quand je tombe  
Tu ne viens pas, même si je t’appelle  
Même si je t’appelle, si je m’accroche à toi,  
Tu ne viens pas, tu ne me laisse pas te voir

_I feel so all alone_  
I feel so all alone  
I wanna run to you my love  
I ‘m saving  
All my love for you

_Même si j’essaie de tendre la main vers notre amour_  
qui est devenu un secret dans mon cœur,  
Trop de regrets  
M’empêchent de te chercher.

Kim Jaejoong – _All Alone_

 

            L’heure du fanmeeting approchait, et dans la loge Jaejoong attendait patiemment le début de cet évènement. Il s’isola quelques minutes, se concentrant sur ce qu’il devait faire, et personne n’était tenu de le déranger. Il ne vit donc pas un membre du staff déposer près de lui un bouquet immense, plus grand encore qu’à l’accoutumée. Lorsqu’il se décida à émerger enfin il ne fut pas surpris de trouver les fleurs. Il les regarda avec tendresse, caressa légèrement quelques pétales, et prit la carte qui était coincée entre deux tiges.

 

            _Jaejoong-sshi, joyeux anniversaire, et bon courage pour votre fanmeeting. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrai pas y participer, mon travail me menant loin d’ici, mais je pense à vous et je sais que vous ferez des merveilles. Je vous verrai briller de loin, même si ça m’attriste de ne pas être là. Bien à vous, votre admirateur._

 

            Le jeune homme sourit. L’homme revenait à des messages courts. Sentait-il lui aussi le malaise qu’avaient provoqué ses derniers messages trop exaltés ? C’était l’impression qu’avait Jaejoong, et cela l’attristait un peu. Cet homme était bel et bien sincère et sans aucune arrière pensée. C’était évident pour lui, mais il savait que les autres ne penseraient pas de cette manière. Il s’en voulait d’avoir douté de cet inconnu qui lui avait donné tant de détermination quand il avait cru que tout allait mal.

           

            La nouvelle éclata comme un feu d’artifice. Enfin ! Jaejoong allait pouvoir interpréter _MINE_ sur un plateau télévisé, et ce sera diffusé. Cela sonnait comme une victoire pour le jeune homme même si c’était la seule chaîne qui osa faire le premier pas. Il fallait donc que ce soit parfait, il fallait tout préparer minutieusement pour prouver à tous qu’il était capable d’assurer une prestation et ainsi pouvoir faire un pied-de-nez à tous ceux qui les avaient abandonnés.

            Le jour de l’enregistrement, dans les loges que lui avait réservées la chaîne, Jaejoong se préparait seul, exceptionnellement, car il attendait la visite de quelqu’un. Hong Suk Cheon devait également enregistrer une autre émission de divertissement dans laquelle il était invité avec d’autres célébrités, alors il passa encourager son jeune ami. Il semblait tout aussi excité que lui.

— Il faudra fêter ça, dit-il avec un grand sourire. J’achèterai une bouteille de champagne et on la débouchera ensemble ce soir, qu’en dis-tu ?

— Si c’est toi qui offre, je suis toujours partant, répondit Jaejoong sur un même ton léger.

— Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi. Et fier, ajouta Suk Cheon en lui tapant amicalement l’épaule. J’espère que ce n’est que le début d’un grand succès, déjà que tu t’en sors incroyablement bien.

— Merci hyung.

— Je vais te laisser, on ne fait pas attendre la maquilleuse. C’est dur la vie de star !

— Je ne peux qu’imaginer, plaisanta le jeune chanteur.

 

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Suk Cheon monta à l’étage supérieur dans les loges qui étaient destinées aux invités de l’émission.

— Hyung ! fit une voix enjouée derrière lui.

— Ça alors, Jung Yunho, tu es revenu du Japon ? s’étonna-t-il.

 

Il avait complètement oublié de jeter un œil à la liste des invités et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Jaejoong qui était en bas. La chaîne avait osé réunir le même jour dans ses locaux les deux anciens camarades ? C’était soudain mais Suk Cheon se promit de féliciter le producteur de la chaîne pour cette brillante idée, même s’il n’y avait aucune chance que les deux jeunes hommes puissent se rencontrer. Sauf si on menait l’un dans une mauvaise direction. Suk Cheon se félicita d’avoir les idées particulièrement vives.

— Pas trop fatigué ? demanda-t-il.

— Non ça va, répondit Yunho avec un grand sourire en s’asseyant devant un miroir. Quels sont les derniers potins ?

— Pas grand-chose, le début d’année n’est pas très intéressant, fit Suk Cheon en s’installant à côté de lui. A moins que tu veuilles que je te parle de quelque chose en particulier ?

— Il n’y a rien qui me vient à l’esprit dans l’immédiat.

— Au fait je tiens à te féliciter de vive voix pour ton drama. Je trouve que tu t’en sors bien.

— Merci hyung, venant de toi ça me touche.

 

Malgré ce qu’il disait, Yunho paraissait vraiment fatigué, mais il gardait une expression joviale sur son visage. Suk Cheon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il se frappa le front en poussant une exclamation suffisamment forte pour attirer l’attention de son ami. Etonné, Yunho lui demanda ce qu’il se passait.

— J’ai oublié mes lunettes en bas ! dit-il d’un air confus alors que ça maquilleuse avait commencé le travail.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elles font en bas ? se moqua Yunho.

— Tu vas rire, mais en arrivant je me suis trompé d’étage et je me suis installé dans la loge du dessous. Quand j’ai remarqué avec étonnement que j’étais seul, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Mais j’ai dû laisser mes lunettes sur la table.

 

Et Yunho, qui attendait de se faire maquiller, rit à l’anecdote.

— Tu es bien tête en l’air hyung.

— Puisque je suis coincé, tu ne voudrais pas aller me les chercher ? demanda Suk Cheon avec une expression qui se voulait la plus convaincante possible.

— Tu es sérieux ? dit Yunho qui avait perdu son sourire. Tu n’as pas un assistant pour ça ?

— Il a dû se perdre lui aussi, soupira son ami.

 

Yunho se leva, non sans grommeler, se disant bien trop gentil.

— Puisque je n’ai que ça à faire…

— Tu es adorable mon petit~

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

— Ne te perds pas en chemin !

— Ça ne risque pas ! ajouta Yunho en sortant de la loge, les mains dans les poches.

— Vos lunettes sont cachées entre vos cuisses, Hong Suk Cheon, commenta la maquilleuse après qu’ils furent sûrs que Yunho était parti.

— Je sais.

 

Par hasard en tournant la tête, il jeta un œil sur le sac de Yunho.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? fit-il, étonné.

 

Il se baissa, voyant quelque chose de blanc et d’inhabituel dépasser de la fermeture. Il en sortit une fleur et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent aussitôt. Un lys.

— Non ce n’est pas une coïncidence, ajouta Suk Cheon avec un sourire attendri.

— Comment ça ?

— J’ai bien fait de le faire descendre. Les jeunes sont stupides parfois. J’ai presque envie de pleurer tellement ils méritent des claques, mais ils sont trop adorables pour que j’ose faire un tel geste.

 

Et il rangea le lys là où il l’avait trouvé. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, pensait-il.

Yunho repéra très vite la loge en question puisque l’étage était construit plus ou moins de la même façon que l’étage au-dessus. Il n’avait que ça à faire, se promener, se dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. La porte était entrouverte et il fut surpris de voir qu’il y avait de la lumière. Elle était donc occupée ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué, et ouvrit complètement la porte en la poussant légèrement, sans faire aucun bruit. Il y avait quelqu’un, dans le fond, tournant le dos. Une silhouette qu’il reconnut bien vite. Son cœur avait dû louper un ou deux battements, alors il se contenta de rester immobile, les yeux fixés sur Jaejoong. Jaejoong. Là, maintenant, il ne pensait plus à rien d’autre que ce qu’il voyait. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son image se reflétait dans le miroir devant lequel était installé Jaejoong, et qu’à tout moment le jeune homme pouvait s’apercevoir de sa présence. C’était inévitable, et lorsqu’il leva les yeux, évidemment qu’il vit Yunho. Ils se regardèrent longuement au travers le miroir, incapables de bouger, essayant de comprendre les expressions de l’autre. Jaejoong posa sa main sur la glace, n’en croyant pas ses yeux. Il ne s’y attendait pas, était-ce un rêve éveillé ?

Yunho fit un premier pas pour entrer dans la loge et Jaejoong sursauta. Non seulement il le voyait mais il avait entendu le bruit des chaussures qui se posaient sur le sol. Il ne se retourna pas cependant, de peur que cette vision ne s’efface, il vit Yunho refermer la porte derrière lui et lorsqu’il fut suffisamment près pour le toucher, il le laissa faire. Ce-dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jaejoong, le serrant contre lui, et il posa tendrement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il le tenait, enfin.

— Tu m’as manqué, dit-il simplement.

 

Cette voix. Ces mots. Jaejoong avait le cœur serré. Il se retourna et serra Yunho dans ses bras. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir le toucher, enfin, après tout ce temps. Ce n’était pas un rêve, il était là. Yunho lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui sourit.

— Regarde-toi. Tu ne changes pas.

— Ça ne fait pas dix ans qu’on ne s’est pas vus non plus, répondit Jaejoong en lui rendant son sourire.

 

Ils s’installèrent sur le canapé noir qui était adossé au mur opposé. Ils ne se lâchaient pas la main : cela faisait trop longtemps qu’elles avaient perdu le contact l’une de l’autre.

— J’avais oublié que tu avais un enregistrement, dit Yunho. Alors ? Excité ?

— Evidemment.

— Tu vas tout déchirer, tu sais cet album…

— Tu l’as écouté ? s’étonna Jaejoong.

— Bien sûr. Discrètement avec Changmin on a pu se procurer un exemplaire.

 

Jaejoong rougit et serra plus fermement la main de Yunho. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Non ce n’était pas un rêve, et il se sentit complètement éveillé. Il rompit le baiser et poussa un juron à la surprise de Jaejoong.

— Hyung enfoiré, marmonna-t-il.

— Comment ça ?

— C’est Hong Suk Cheon qui m’a envoyé ici, répondit Yunho.

— Il est passé me dire bonjour tout à l’heure.

— Bien sûr, il le savait que tu étais là, c’est pour ça qu’il a trouvé une excuse à la con pour me faire descendre.

— Alors je devrai lui dire merci, ajouta Jaejoong en souriant.

 

Le leader sourit aussi mais hocha la tête en pensant qu’il avait été piégé. Jaejoong l’embrassa à son tour.

— Maintenant que je te tiens, tu ne vas pas partir dans l’immédiat ?

— On a encore un peu de temps, fit Yunho en passant sa main sous la tunique de Jaejoong.

— Du temps pour quoi ?

— Devine.

 

Jaejoong eut un petit rire et s’assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Yunho, collant son bas-ventre contre le sien. Il l’embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement, laissant le temps à leurs langues de se retrouver. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Yunho. Il pouvait enfin toucher ce corps qu’il aimait tant. Leur envie s’accrut, et Yunho tenait fermement la taille de Jaejoong, le pressant encore plus contre lui. Il se délia de ses lèvres pour lui embrasser le cou, goûter de nouveau à sa peau.

— Tu m’as tellement manqué, répéta-t-il entre deux baisers.

— J’avais remarqué, répondit Jaejoong sur un ton moqueur, sentant quelque chose s’élever entre ses jambes.

 

Yunho s’immobilisa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu es une bête, Jung Yunho. Contrôle-toi un peu.

— Comme si toi tu n’en avais pas envie, répliqua son vis-à-vis en reprenant le cours de ses caresses. Trois ans, Jaejoong. Trois ans pendant lesquels ma seule amie de jeu était ma main.

— Tu crois que j’ai fait comment ? ajouta Jaejoong en lui défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

 

Jaejoong lui embrassa le cou et descendit peu à peu sur le torse mis à nu, passant ses doigts le long de son ventre. Il n’allait pas le dire, mais c’était évident qu’il lui avait manqué aussi. Il se laissa glisser entre les jambes de Yunho, finissant de lui déboutonner la chemise. Il ne s’arrêta pas en si bon chemin lorsque sa main se posa sur la braguette de son pantalon. Peut-être était-ce un peu trop étroit à ce niveau-là.

— Tu sais que si tu ne t’arrêtes pas là, il va falloir aller jusqu’au bout ? demanda Yunho d’une voix légère.

— Je sais. Tu as tellement envie que je m’occupe de toi…

— On ne devrait pas discuter, genre… rattrapons trois ans de nos vies…

— Tu vas te taire ? répliqua Jaejoong. C’est ce qu’on fait. Et laisse-moi faire.

 

Il dégrafa complètement la braguette et commença à faire glisser sa langue sur l’intimité de Yunho avant de la mettre entièrement dans sa bouche. Son ami lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse, se laissant bercer par les lents va-et-vient entamés par Jaejoong. Quelques instants passèrent et lorsqu’il se sentit prêt à passer à autre chose Jaejoong se débarrassa de ses vêtements avec une rapidité déconcertante et se rassit sur les cuisses de Yunho, lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Ils se regardèrent longuement, nez contre nez. Les mots étaient inutiles quand on pouvait se noyer dans les yeux de l’autre. Yunho faisait lentement glisser ses mains le long du dos de Jaejoong, appréciant le contact de sa peau, puis l’une d’elle alla se balader sur le membre de son amant. Il lui embrassa le cou avec envie, accentuant ses caresses et par la même occasion le désir.

— Yunho, murmura Jaejoong.

— Oui mon ange ?

 

Jaejoong passa ses bras autour du cou de Yunho. Ce-dernier comprit ce qu’il voulait dire. Il le connaissait bien. Il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et fouilla à l’intérieur. Il tenait un petit sachet entre ses doigts et Jaejoong hocha la tête en soupirant.

— Depuis quand tu te balades avec un préservatif sur toi ?

— Je me disais que si jamais je parvenais à te mettre la main dessus je n’allais pas te laisse filer sans rien faire.

— Tu ne penses vraiment qu’à ça, rit Jaejoong en l’embrassant.

— Tu n’es pas bien placé pour me faire la morale. Littéralement parlant.

 

Jaejoong se redressa un peu et Yunho se prépara rapidement. Une fois prêt il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et le guida en douceur. Celui-ci avait une légère appréhension lorsqu’il sentit son membre s’insinuer en lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu une telle connexion avec sa moitié. Son cœur n’avait jamais battu aussi fort et il jurerait presque qu’il allait sortir de sa poitrine. La douleur il s’en accommodait, mais le bonheur de pouvoir faire qu’un avec Yunho était trop intense, trop soudain. Il avait la gorge nouée mais il ne laisserait pas les larmes s’échapper. Lorsque Yunho fut entièrement en lui, Jaejoong se crispa soudainement, basculant sa tête en arrière.

— Tu m’aurais laissé te préparer, tu aurais eu moins mal, murmura le leader des DBSK.

— Cela fait partie du jeu, répondit-il d’une voix tremblante.

 

Jaejoong commença à amorcer quelques mouvements de bassin, accentuant ses soupirs. Il avait presque oublié combien cela pouvait faire mal durant les premières secondes. Les sourcils froncés, il s’habituait petit à petit à cette présence inconfortable. Yunho lui n’éprouvait aucun remord à être la cause de cette douleur. Il se surprit à se rappeler de toute la peine qu’il avait ressentie à cause de manque de sa moitié. Il espérait cette fois que cela laisserait une cicatrice si profonde dans le cœur de Jaejoong qu’il ne pourrait plus l’abandonner. Jaejoong s’adoucit peu à peu au le contact des mains de Yunho sur sa peau et il s’agrippa soudainement à ses cheveux. Les va-et-vient s’accélérèrent et les gémissements de Jaejoong se firent plus sonores. Yunho lui répondait par échos entre deux baisers, les doigts refermés sur les fesses de son amant. Le toucher, l’embrasser, et se sentir entier parce qu’il l’avait retrouvé, ils ressentaient la même plénitude. Pendant combien de temps encore allaient-ils être séparés après ça ? Yunho le serra plus fermement contre lui et Jaejoong laissa échapper un cri. Où était-il ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Il ne savait plus rien. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, un paradis perdu depuis trop longtemps. L’acte devint plus intense et Yunho fit allonger Jaejoong sur le canapé et accentua ses mouvements. Il le savait sur le point de lâcher prise et lui aussi n’allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Jaejoong leva les bras en direction de son amant, voulant l’enlacer. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement, le regardant avec tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour lui, tout l’amour qu’il avait gardé en lui jusqu’ici. Yunho poussa un long râle avant de s’immobiliser, le souffle tremblant. Il s’allongea lentement et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Jaejoong, écoutant son cœur qui battait très vite. Il enserra ses bras autour de sa taille, ne voulant pas le laisser s’échapper.

— Je t’aime Jaejoong. Je t’aime encore. Je t’aime toujours. En fait, je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer durant tout ce temps, et personne n’arrivera à me l’enlever.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de le serrer fermement contre son cœur. Le nœud dans sa gorge était plus encore plus douloureux, mais pourquoi devrait-il pleurer ? Ils restèrent longuement silencieux et Yunho se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui de Jaejoong avec un tendre sourire. Jaejoong lui dégagea la frange de devant ses yeux et passa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur son visage.

— Bien sûr que je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

 

Yunho l’embrassa aussitôt, avec une pointe de regret, parce qu’ils allaient devoir reprendre le cours de la journée. Mais le temps les avait rattrapés et ils étaient pressés par leurs enregistrements respectifs. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, se regardant de temps en temps avec un léger rire au coin des lèvres. Une fois qu’ils furent prêts, ils restèrent immobiles devant la porte, incapables de l’ouvrir. Jaejoong baissa les yeux, un peu triste. C’était dur de le laisser partir. Il aurait voulu que le temps s’arrête.

— On peut se retrouver plus tard si tu veux, proposa Yunho, pas résolu non plus à se séparer de sa moitié.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— On se retrouve dans cet hôtel ? Tu te souviens, celui qui est à côté de chez Suk Cheon ?

— Un rendez-vous clandestin ? se moqua Jaejoong avec un grand sourire.

— Ça ne te plait pas ?

— Si tout à fait !

— A ce soir alors, murmura Yunho à son oreille avant de quitter la loge.

 

Jaejoong referma la porte derrière lui et resta immobile longtemps l’air rêveur. Il chantonna un air joyeux qu’il avait dû entendre à la télévision et alla arranger son maquillage.

A l’étage, Yunho retrouva les autres invités de l’émission. Ils allaient bientôt entrer sur le plateau.

— Tu arrives bien tard, fit Suk Cheon avec un ton moqueur.

— Je me suis perdu en route, répondit Yunho en regardant son hyung avec un air de reproche.

— J’en suis ravi.

— Merci hyung, chuchota le DBSK en s’approchant de son ami.

 

Le soir-même Jaejoong ignora ostensiblement l’invitation de Hong Suk Cheon à fêter son passage télévisé. Il avait un rendez-vous plus important, plus précieux à ses yeux. Quand il retrouva Yunho dans la chambre d’hôtel qu’il avait réservé en toute discrétion, il lui sauta dans les bras comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Leur séance privilégiée de la matinée n’avait pas réussi à les rassasier alors ils ne se lâchèrent plus de toute la nuit. Ils s’embrassèrent encore et encore, ne se déliant que pour reprendre leur respiration. Enveloppés dans les draps blancs et complètement défaits de leurs vêtements, ils retrouvèrent de nouveau ce monde qui n’appartenait qu’à eux.

Au réveil le lendemain matin, Jaejoong se sentait bien. Si bien qu’il soupira de bienêtre, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage. Il tendit un bras vers la place que Yunho occupait dans le lit. Vide. Il se redressa soudainement. Son sourire avait disparu. Il n’eut pas le temps de se demander où il était passé qu’il remarqua quelque chose de singulier sur l’oreiller de Yunho. Plutôt, quelque chose qu’il connaissait bien. Les yeux ronds, il ramassa le lys blanc. Il se mit à trembler. Un lys blanc. Il entendit la douche se mettre en marche dans la salle de bain et il releva la tête, tenant fermement la fleur avec stupéfaction. Si c’était bien ce qu’il croyait alors beaucoup de questions qui trottaient dans son esprit depuis quelques semaines étaient résolues. Il attendit que Yunho sorte de la salle de bain, le corps encore humide et une serviette autour de la table. Le leader vit que Jaejoong tenait la fleur. Evidemment qu’il l’avait laissée exprès.

— Tu…

— Je ne savais vraiment pas comment tu allais le prendre, murmura Yunho en s’asseyant à côté de lui.

— C’était toi ? demanda bêtement Jaejoong la gorge nouée.

— Je serai toujours ton premier et plus fervent admirateur, Jaejoong. Et c’était le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour garder contact avec toi.

— C’était toi ? répéta l’autre dont les larmes commençaient à couler abondamment sur ses joues.

 

Yunho lui sourit, caressant son visage avec tendresse. Jaejoong lui sauta au cou, sanglotant de joie.

— Je t’aime tant ! dit-il d’une voix étouffée. Je vais mourir si tu me donnes d’autres raisons de t’aimer encore plus !

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, sourit Yunho en faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Depuis quand es-tu si… littéraire ? fit Jaejoong au bout de quelques instants, perplexe.

— Ça te surprend hein ?

— Merci Yunho, je peux te le dire de vive voix maintenant.

— Tu n’as pas à me remercier, je te l’ai dit. Aime-moi seulement, Jaejoong.


End file.
